What's Mine Nobody Can Touch
by It's a Quinntana Tale
Summary: g!p Rachel and Quinn are dating and in love but Finn is always coming between them and Rachel is starting to lose her cool.


Just a little something I dreamed about last night.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Fuck, Sammy! I'm sore!" Quinn kind of moaned, kind of groaned, laying in the couch of her brother's and Puck's apartment.

Sam laughed and sat down, putting his sister's legs on his lap. "What kind of kinky stuff did you two perverts do this time?"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Nothing kinky. Rachel was just really aggressive last night, we never did it so rough. Fuck I feel uncomfortable when I sit down, she literally fucked the shit out of me." She sighed and closed her eyes, feeling tired. "You see, she was mad 'cause Finn was kinda flirting with me at the party and she got really possessive. She treated me like I was her property and at first I thought it was such a turn on so I played along but she just wouldn't stop fucking me." She oppened up her eyes, looking at her brother. "Ok, I won't lie. I liked it. A lot. I've had tons of pleasure but when I've had enough she still wanted more so..."

"She didn't rape you, did she?" Asked the blonde guy with wide eyes.

"What? No!" She frowned. "Rachel would never do such a thing. But she was really horny and mad and I wanted to show her I'm only hers, that she could do whatever she wanted with me. So I... Well, I let she fuck my ass." She said, covering her face with both hands.

"Oh... Now I understand why you're that sore." He giggled, nodding his head.

"Sam, it hurts. It hurts really bad! How can you take it everyday?"

Sam laughed. "Yeah, I wish it was everyday..." He sighed. "Anyway, of course it hurts. It was your first time, then it gets better and you get to enjoy it."

It was Quinn's turn to sigh. "Yeah, well... At least she enjoyed it. She really enjoyed it... God, she's such a man sometimes!" They both laughed.

"Now seriously, sis. I really think you should talk to Finn. I mean, the guy is always flirting with you, he doesn't give a damn if Rachel is around or not. If I was Rachel, I'd have kicked him in the balls by now." Said the blonde man, nodding his head.

Quinn sighed. "Sam, he doesn't do it on purpose. We've been friends since high school so it's normal that we have some... intimacy. Finn is a nice guy."

Sam rolled his eyes. How could his sister be so naïve? That man totally wanted to get in her pants. "Quinn, Finn is more than just a simple friend. He's your high school sweetheart, your ex. How do you think Rachel feels every time he says how gorgeous your smile is or when he says he gets lost in your beautiful eyes? Or when he "accidentally" drops his hand on your thigh? Really, you can't blame Rachel for being furious."

Quinn said nothing this time because as much as hated to say so, her brother was right.

* * *

"Fuck, San. I swear next time that freaking giant puts his paws on Quinn I'll fucking castrate him!" Said a fuming Rachel to her best friend, crossing her arms over her chest.

"'Bout freaking time, Berry! If I were you I'd have gone all Lima Heights on his sorry ass like years ago. Just like I did with the stupid wheel-guy, Arwin, when he started flirting with Britt on that party last year." Said the latina, a confident smirk planted on her lips.

Rachel frowned. "I think his name was Artie, not Arwin."

Santana rolled her eyes. "And who the fuck cares about the little fucker's name? The thing is you gotta show Finnesa what happens when you mess with Rachel fucking Berry. Because honestly Rachel, you've gone soft since you started dating blondie."

Rachel wanted to laugh at that. "What are you taking about, Santana? I've been dating Quinn for three years now!"

Santana nodded. "Exactly!"

"Oh shut up, bitch!"

"Make me. Oh right, you can't 'cause you've gone soft!" Santana laughed.

"It's not funny."

"Whipped." Santana was still smirking.

"Fuck you." Said Rachel, faking a smile.

"Whatever, softie." Santana got up, grabbing her purse. "I gotta go, dinner in family and shit. Don't forget to talk to missus 'bout the weekend."

Rachel just nodded. "See ya."

Santana oppened the front door to leave just when Quinn was about to open it with her key. "Hey, Q." She greeted her with a sincere smile. The truth is she really liked Quinn.

"Hi, San. Are you leaving?" Asked the blonde, with a matching smile.

Santana nodded. "Yeah, I'll have dinner with Britt's parents. See you this weekend, blondie. Gotta go. Bye." The brunette stepped out of the house and ran to her car, out of time.

Quinn entered the house, closing the door and smiled lovingly at her girlfriend who was still sitting on the couch. "Hi, baby." She walked to her and sat down on her lap, kissing her.

"Hey babe, how are you feeling?" Rachel started running her hands up and down the blonde's sides softly.

"Sore." Quinn rested her head on Rachel's shoulder and Rachel kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry, babe. I got a little carried away."

Quinn laughed softly. "A little? Anyway, it's ok baby. I can't say I didn't enjoy it."

The brunette smirked. "Oh, you enjoyed it, huh?"

Quinn rolled her eyes and smacked her girlfriend's arm. "Jerk!"

Rachel laughed. "Oh, but I'm your jerk. Right?" She kissed the blonde's neck and Quinn melted.

"Of course you are. Mine and only mine."

They kissed passionately for a few minutes before pulling away.

"Hey babe, San and Britt are going to spend the weekend at Brittany parents' cabin in the woods and they invited us to go with them. Do you feel like going?" Asked Rachel, squeezing her girl's thighs.

Quinn smiled at the idea. It was just what they needed, a weekend away from everything. It was simply perfect and Quinn's chance to make Rachel forget about the whole "Finn issue" and spend some alone time with her girlfriend and best friends without fights, jealousy or drama.

"Yes, I wanna go."

Rachel smiled and pecked her lips. "Great."

**TBC...**


End file.
